


A Grave Concern

by RebeccaMA (herbaltea_injuly)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 12:02:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19425589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herbaltea_injuly/pseuds/RebeccaMA
Summary: Gaius has become concerned about Arthur constantly being knocked unconscious.





	A Grave Concern

**Author's Note:**

> According to my notes this story was based on a series 3 spoiler. As I recall it was a filming spoiler so this fic would have been written before series 3 aired. An alternate title could be, “Or Why You Don’t Watch BBC Merlin After Reading an Article about the Effects of Concussions”. It was originally posted on my (now deleted) Livejournal.

Uther mentally groaned when he saw Gaius’ expression. 

"What is it now, Gaius?" Uther asked trying to keep his voice level.

"It is about Arthur," Gaius explained gravely.

"What is wrong with him," Uther barely kept the panic out of his voice.

"It is his constant head injuries," Gaius explained. "I am concerned about the effects of him being constantly knocked unconscious."

"What does your science say?" Uther asked.

"That is the problem," Gaius explained. "Scientifically getting knocked out regularly could damage his health."

"I don’t know what it is about everyone knocking my son unconscious? Why isn’t it ever Merlin that is knocked unconscious?" Uther muttered, but stopped when he saw Gaius’ reaction to his comment and did not continue that line of thought. "I can’t keep him permanently locked up in his room. He is the future king."

"I understand," Gaius said in a resigned voice.

"Keep an eye on him," Uther said. "And tell Merlin to try taking some blows for him."


End file.
